Haruka Utsunomiya
Haruka Utsunomiya is a selectable character from My Forged Wedding. Although he is generally mysterious and polite, he has quite a mischievous streak. Background The heir of a traditional family famous for creating the Utsunomiya style of flower arranging, Haruka has been involved with flower arrangement since he was a young boy. As expected of the son of such a family, Haruka is well-mannered and versed in many upper-class customs such as traditional tea ceremony preparation and the proper way to wear kimonos. Haruka has always been very careful to protect his hands since they are important to his future as the head of the Utsunomiya school, even going as far as sitting out of gym class during his elementary, junior high, and high school career. Haruka’s parents appear to have a loving, albeit conservative, relationship. Surprisingly, his mother is a commoner; she married Haruka’s father knowing almost nothing about ikebana. While both his parents care for him, his father tends to be overbearing. At the beginning of his route, Haruka’s relationship with his father is strained and he has moved into an apartment away from the main Utsunomiya house. Appearance Haruka has grey eyes and messily-styled dark grey hair with long bangs. He has a beauty mark under his left eye, and he is slim with a muscular build. Outfits *'Civilian Attire:' Haruka wears a white V-neck shirt under a long-sleeved maroon cardigan, a silver necklace with a square silver pendant, and jeans. *'Flower Arranging Attire:' Haruka wears a kimono in shades of blue, green, and grey. *'Business Attire:' Haruka wears a grey suit, a white button-up shirt, and black-and-white polka dot tie. *'Sleepwear: '''Haruka wears a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of grey pants. Personality Haruka is very calm and refined, although he does enjoy teasing you. Overall, he is exceptionally kind; when he realizes you don’t know the proper rules for a formal tea, he gulps his tea in one swallow to help alleviate your anxiety. His reason for asking you to pretend to be his fiancée is to trick his parents into allowing him to call off his arranged marriage; the girl intended for him is actually in love with a protégé of the Utsunomiya school, and Haruka doesn’t want to come between them. Although well-mannered, Haruka doesn’t seem to understand the concept of personal space. He has the habit of getting very close to the person he’s speaking with, which tends to fluster you. Despite his calm and mellow nature, Haruka harbors a lot of guilt and resentment. It’s only after meeting and falling in love with you that he is able to open up and begin confronting the issues he faces. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story ''Coming Soon... Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Main Story Coming Soon... Epilogue Coming Soon... Wedding Bells Coming Soon... Wedding Bells Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Honeymoon Coming Soon... Honeymoon Epilogue Coming Soon... My Beloved Bride Coming Soon... My Beloved Bride Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *In Haruka's route, it is stated that he and Takao were high school classmates. *Kuni always calls Haruka by his full name, Haruka Utsunomiya. Category:My Forged Wedding Category:Haruka Utsunomiya Category:Characters Category:Born in June Category:Cancer Sign Category:Flower arranger Category:GE2015 Category:Blood Type A